Another Princess Story
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: It was just another princess story and he already knew the ending anyway' Fakir Ahiru fluffinessness!


**Another Princess Tutu fic but I'm just so friggin HOOKED on that anime! Its really really good ppl! Watch it! Watch it now or I will eats yous! RAWRS!!!**

**Anyhow idk where this one came from once again, but its now on fanfiction and out of my head yelling at me "Write me! Write me, Izzy!!!" So here you go and enjoy ma copains!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…plain, simple, done, over!**

**--**

Why was he here? Wait…where was _here_ anyway?

Fakir looked back and forth at his surroundings; finding nothing about them familiar. It was a gray stone hallway that was twenty feet high and ten feet wide. It was cold and it was barely lit by the large windows that allowed very few rays of sun to pour into the gloomy like place. It almost seemed like all color had been drained from whatever world he was in except his own for his skin was still tan and his shirt still blue so far as he could see.

"Where…am I?" he questioned again; aloud this time.

"Fakir"

Whipping his head around towards the other end of the hallway, where the large windows were, he tried to see who had just called his name. Yet, when he turned in the general direction of where he had heard the voice, no one was there.

"Fakir"

There it was again, only this time down the other end of the hall, which was dark without an ending in sight. Once again, when Fakir turned towards it, the owner of the voice was not there. Fakir blinked in confusion as he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on. First, he's suddenly in some type of labyrinth with only one window and then there's a voice-soft and caring, yet familiar-calling out his name. What was going on?

"Over here, Fakir" they said again from the first direction again.

Even though Fakir knew that there would probably be no one there he turned towards the end of the hallway with the window. This time however, there was someone there, standing in the pale light that seeped through the broken window. It was girl with short, pale orange hair and clothed in a white tutu, ballet shoes and white feathers framing her face as well as her hair. It was Princess Tutu, or rather, Ahiru.

"Ahiru?" Fakir questioned as he moved forward quickly to go to her.

With a smile and a light giggle, she quickly pirouetted and leapt down an adjoining hallway. Fakir blinked, confused again, before picking up his pace into a full out sprint to catch up to the graceful dance of the story book ballerina. He turned the corner to find her at the end of that hallway already; waiting for him again before continuing again at her dance like run. With a groan of frustration, he followed after only to have the same thing repeated over and over again.

Finally, he rounded another corner, expecting her to be waiting at the end of that hallway too, but she was not waiting. She wasn't there at all. His brows furrowed in confusion as he breathed in ragged breaths from trying to keep up with her.

"Good, you managed to keep up with me, Fakir"

Fakir whirled around to find Princess Tutu now behind him; a graceful smile across her pale cheeks. Where she had come from he didn't really know.

"Ahiru, do you have any idea where we are, and why were you running away?" he questioned angrily; it was easier for him to be angry.

"I am not Ahiru. I am Princess Tutu," she said nonchalantly.

"What're you…of course you're Ahiru. Your Tutu right now, but your still Ahiru" Fakir stated as he wondered if the girl had finally lost her mind.

"I guess that I am Ahiru, in a way, but yet I am not." She said, but only succeeded in confusing the poor boy even more.

"I am Princess Tutu…if it is Ahiru you are looking for, she resides in the top of the tallest tower" Princess Tutu said as she pointed one dainty finger towards the ceiling.

"Tallest…tower? What? Can you explain what's going on?" Fakir questioned, having not gotten the answer to his question yet.

"You will find that out soon…for now though, you must find Ahiru, your true love" Princess Tutu said as she bowed away from Fakir to reveal a stair case in the wall behind her that had not been there before.

Fakir, though, was still stunned by the words Princess Tutu had just said as his face turned a deep shade of red. Before he could argue with Princess Tutu that he was not in love with Ahiru, said princess gave him a light push towards the staircase.

"You must go now, as soon as possible, or you will never see your Ahiru again," she said before he took his first step, not on his own, but by some strange force, up the stairs.

"It's not like that!" he yelled to her as he ascended the staircase; it was the only thing he could think to say.

The stairs seemed to go on forever as he just kept going up, and up, and up, yet getting absolutely nowhere. The walls were the same no matter how much higher he went; gray and cold. The only difference came when he was about to give up, and go back down to where Princess Tutu was, and it was not a good difference at all. The stairs suddenly split into two different directions; one set going right and other set going left. Which way was he supposed to go?

"If you wish to see Ahiru, go to the left. If you wish to go home, go to the right"

Fakir once again had to turn again to figure out who was talking to him this time, only to find behind him an older woman with very pale skin and strange green hair; a large music box in her hands.

"Wh-"

"Go to the left, zura!"

Fakir looked down to stare down at a smaller version of the first woman only with a small drum replacing the large music box.

"Uzura!?" Fakir questioned surprised to see the puppet girl again.

"Go to the right, zura! Right, right, right, right!" she chanted as she began to bang on the drum.

Speechless, Fakir felt the older woman give him a slight push towards the left staircase.

"Go on now" she said with a smile and a serene voice.

Fakir just nodded, stunned, before moving stiffly up the staircase and disappearing out of their view. When gone, the older woman turned to the little girl.

"You were not supposed to tell him which way to go, Uzura. It was his job to make his choice; his feelings for Ahiru, or the safety of ignorance" the older woman, Miss Edal, tried to scold, but it did not seem threatening with her ever present smile and soft voice.

"Sorry, zura" Uzura said as she still stared at the staircase.

Once again, Fakir found himself running up what felt like endless stairs; no end in sight as they just got higher and higher. It didn't take as long as before when he finally reached a small wooden door at the end of the stairs. He knew this had to be the top of the tower since there was no other direction to go other than inside wherever that door led. Turning the knob, with caution, he pushed the door open slightly and peeked inside first. He was right about what he thought before, when he felt like all the colors had been sucked clean out of the castle. The room was a regular bed chamber except everything was either gray or white.

All except for a shock of bright orange across the room, by a window close to the floor.

Pushing the door open further, Fakir crept over silently to see who it was even though his heart already knew. She was sitting on the floor, staring out the window with her back to him. She was only wearing a long white gown, but she did not have on any shoes. Her hair still in that long stupid braid he loved so much.

"Ahiru?" he said in a soft questioning tone.

She turned quickly at the sound of her name being called and her already wide blue eyes got wider when she saw him; her smile growing just as much. She then scrambled, clumsily to his amusement, up from the floor and towards him.

"Fakir!" she exclaimed before wrapping her petite arms around him in a hug.

He was frozen as she held onto him, nuzzling his chest with her cheek, unsure of what he should do. He softened slightly before wrapping his strong arms around her and she sighed happily when he did. He didn't know why, but this felt…right. Like she was supposed to be there; a perfect fit in his arms. He suddenly realized that he liked her there and wished time would just stop. His bliss didn't last long though.

"Ah, Ahiru-chan, I see your friend has managed to weasel his way in?"

Fakir didn't even have to turn around to know whom this voice belonged to since he had loathed it from the first and only time the two had ever conversed.

"Drosselmeyer" Fakir hissed quietly to himself as he craned his neck to peer over his shoulder and glare at the old storyteller that stood in the doorway.

He heard Ahiru whimper in fear before gripping onto his shirt tightly; hiding her face in his chest. He didn't like that sound and he didn't want to see her scared. He placed a comforting hand on the top of her head, which made her look up at him with pleading, tearing, blue eyes. Smiling down at her, he turned his gaze back on Drosselmeyer, but now glaring heatedly at the old man.

"What's the angry look for, boy? Mad that I took her away from you? Well, if that's the case, I hope you like being angry because I'm afraid you won't be getting her back" Drosselmeyer said with a wide grin as he stared at Fakir before turning his gaze on Ahiru, who then quickly hid any trace of herself behind Fakir.

"Come now, little Ahiru-chan. We must be going…your little friend is going to be leaving very shortly," Drosselmeyer said as he got an evil glint in his eyes, which Fakir recognized as a blood lust.

Ahiru only shook her head as her answer and clung tighter onto Fakir's shirt; him tightening his grip on her in turn. Drosselmeyer then put on a fake façade of sadness as he looked at the two of them.

"You're not going to listen to me, Ahiru-chan? Fine, then I'll just have to remove the pest that makes you disobey me. I wasn't going to let you stay with him anyway. Of course if you willingly hand her over, boy, I won't have to kill you" Drosselmeyer said with a smile.

Fakir's eyes narrowed slightly before he took a protective stance in front of Ahiru and prepared to fight past the old man and out of this place. Drosselmeyer put on another fake mask of shock before shrugging his shoulders.

"So you're going to fight me? The again, I should have seen this coming from her 'precious knight'" Drosselmeyer said with a chuckle.

Fakir stared confused before looking down to see he was no longer in his original clothes from before. Now he wore the same clothes he wore back when he thought himself to be the knight from 'The Prince and The Raven'; sword and all.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Come at me if you want to keep her!" Drosselmeyer urged with a dark laugh.

Fakir unsheathed the sword and stared at his reflection in the steel blade before turning his attention back to Ahiru who was giving him a worried look. He smiled reassuringly, knowing he wanted to save her from wherever they were. Turning back on Drosselmeyer, Fakir ran at the old man and swung, only to have the blade miss.

"Ha! Swing and a miss, boy!" mocked the story spinner.

Fakir growled, annoyed, before charging at Drosselmeyer again as the old man simply grabbed the blade like it was a simple toy. He grinned at the shocked face of Fakir.

"You'll never be able to save her at this rate" the old man mocked again as his grin grew even wider.

"Shut up!" Fakir yelled before he forced the blade of the sword downward and having it slice the storyteller in half.

"Oh my" was the mumbled reply to his defeat before Drosselmeyer just disappeared; no blood or anything.

Fakir tried to regain his breath as he stared at where the old man should have been. He did not hear the small footsteps as Ahiru came up behind him.

"Fakir" she called softly.

He turned to look at her only to be frozen again when her small hands came up and were gentley placed on both sides of his face. She smiled at him, as he blushed scarlet.

"I love you" she said before pulling his lips down towards her's.

"Fakir, WAKE UP!!" the yell startled him so suddenly that he shook himself from his own dream.

"Hn, huh? What?" he questioned; frazzled from sleep before looking to his right to meet the scowling face of Ahiru.

They were no longer in the bedroom chambers of the colorless castle, but instead in the town library. He was dressed in his normal clothes, as was Ahiru who was tapping her foot in an annoyed manner right in front of him now. She sighed before plopping down next to him.

"You fell asleep while I was telling you about the book I was reading! If it was going to bore you that much you should have just said so!" Ahiru scolded annoyed and slightly hurt.

"I was just tired," he muttered before sighing in defeat at the angry pout she held on her fragile face, "Now, what were you saying about the book?"

"I was telling you what it was about, but you fell asleep" she said as she clutched the large book in her arms.

"Well, start over and I'll listen this time," he said coolly.

"Fine I will! Well, it's about this princess who falls in love with the knight of her father's kingdom. Her father though didn't approve and so, to try and stop their love, the king hides her away in the top of the tallest tower in his kingdom and not telling the knight where she is. Even though she is said to be dead though, the knight continues to look for her. Eventually, a magical witch, and her servants, tells him where the princess is and they help him get into the castle and get to the princess.

"He eventually gets in to the room where she is locked away and promises to free her only, before he can leave, the king stops them. The king tells the knight that he cannot leave with the princess unless he plans to fight for her freedom. The knight agrees and fights the king. I won't tell you the ending though in case you want to read it" Ahiru said after she finished telling about the book enthusiastically.

Fakir blinked in confusion with wide eyes as Ahiru continued to babble on about how he should read it. It all matched up at once; his dream and the story. He still didn't get it though? What is some sort of sign trying to tell him something?

"You should try reading it!" Ahiru exclaimed before shoving the book at Fakir.

"No way. It sounds stupid," he said before crossing his arms in front of him.

"It is not stupid! Why would you think it's stupid!?" Ahiru questioned angrily, but went silent when Fakir turned to her with a strange look.

"Because it's just another one of those princess stories," Fakir said as he reached up and placed his hand under Ahiru's chin and pulled her face closer to his, "Plus…I already know the ending"

With that said, he pressed his lips softly onto hers.

--

**Voila~! tis done and i am uber happy that i did it cuz my lapttop if being all PMSy lately and i'll probably need to get it fixed or something but i got it fixed so YAY ME!**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
